The Dublin Lass
by ziggerr
Summary: Kate McGowen is escaping her step-father in Ireland to live with her cousin, the one and only Sherlock Holmes! Little does she know there's a doctor in the picture as well. What happens when they accidentally fall in love? Watson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my plot and characters. (No Watson D:)_**

_Kate here, and i bring you some Watson Lovin! I LOVE this story. I finally decided after watching Sherlock Holmes many times that i just HAD to write a Hotson story. (Hehe, 'Hotson') I also love Kate, i think she's my favorite out of all the stories i've written. And yes, i did name her after me. Give me a brake, she's just too awesome! Anyway, enjoy!_

_Many Thanks_

_Much Love_

_Kate_

Capitan Jack Kelly laughed at Kate McGowan as she shook excitedly. She hadn't seen London in sixteen years and she was most anxious to get off the ship and greet her family. The Capitan would miss her and she him. The toothless old man reminded her of her father, her real father, whose death was the reason she left London for Dublin.

"Calm down lass, well be docking soon." Kate looked at the Capitan then hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Capitan." He smiled.

"And I you, lass. Tell you what, me brother owns a pub down near the White Chapel area. When I'm in London I make sure to drop in and stay awhile. Come down and visit yer favorite old chap here and have a pint. Maybe even show off that lovely voice of yers."

"Oh yes! I'll probably be round tonight. How's nine sound?"

"Sounds lovely m'dear. Take care of yerself alright? Some odd characters walk these here streets." Kate stood back and crossed her arms.

"Now Capitan, do I look as though I need protection?"

"No lass, yer right." The ship docked and Kate got her things.

"Goodbye Capitan!"

"G'bye lass! It's Danny Boy's Pub you'll be wanting!"

"Aye sir!" With a small salute she walked down the ramp and onto the cobblestone street. Now, where was 221B Baker St.?

Doctor John Watson knocked twice on his colleague's door before entering his room. The place was a mess and not a light shone in the darkness. He looked for his friend but saw no one.

"Holmes?" He asked curiously.

"Ah Watson, come in old chap."

"Holmes, really, you need to get out of this place. It's been almost two weeks!"

"My dear Watson, there is nothing that interests me out there, on Earth, at all." Watson sighed and opened the curtains to the window. He felt a tad of self satisfaction from the yelps Holmes gave when he did so. Holmes managed to pull himself up onto a chair and take the morning paper from Watson.

"Is it really November?"

"Yes, time flies doesn't it?"

"Wait, today is the seventeenth."

"Yes, and its Tuesday." Holmes threw the paper aside, sat straighter, and stared at nothing.

"Kate is coming today." He said in a strange voice and his mouth gave a little twitch.

"Who?"

"Kate McGowan, my cousin."

"You have cousins?"

"Yes, my aunt has seven children, all boys except Kate."

"Why have you never mentioned them?"

"My family shunned my aunt when she found out she was pregnant. She was unmarried and my family couldn't bear such a scandal, after all what would the neighbors think?" He gave a small smirk and continued. "She gave birth to Kate in October when I was six. She and I grew quite close, but when she was ten she went to live in Ireland where her father was originally from. I do believe that was a week exactly before I met you Watson." Holmes paused to smile at his friend.

"Not to long ago I received a letter from her stating she was returning to London and needed a place to stay. The ship was meant to dock at noon and it being twelve thirty I expect she'll be arriving soon." Just then a knock came from Holmes's door.

"Come in!" The door was thrown open and a small woman with flaming red hair ran into the room.

"Sherlock!" The woman threw her arms around Holmes and hugged him very tightly. Sherlock gave a small smile and patted her back.

"Hello Kate." Kate pulled back and Watson was able to get a good look at her. Her long curly hair was partially pulled back and was the exact color of her lips, which Watson found extremely intriguing. She had rosy cheeks which went very well with her pale and fair complexion. Her eyes were a deep green which had a ring of honey brown around the iris. She was simply gorgeous.

Watson took in her apparel and was shocked to see her wearing trousers. These weren't men's though, the seemed to be tailored specifically for a woman. The same went for her shirt, vest, and coat. These oddities did not steal away from her looks though. In fact, the show of curve made her more alluring to him.

He studied her face again and took in her personality. She loved to smile and laugh, her mouth was turned up when her face was relaxed and an arch of her brow and eye remained. The wonder in her eyes showed she loved adventure and wasn't one to lie about all day. That would also explain her choice of clothing.

Kate's attention turned to Watson and she gave a questioning look to Holmes. He gave a small nod.

"Right, Kate this is my dear friend and colleague, Doctor John Watson. Watson, my cousin, Kate McGowan." Kate stepped forward and offered her hand.

"It's a pleasure, sir." Her voice sounded mostly British, but had a tad of an Irish feel to it. Watson smiled at the sound. He took her hand and instead of shaking it kissed it lightly.

"The pleasure is mine, madam." Kate blushed heavily and looked at the floor. He loved her blush. Holmes stared at Watson amused and stepped forward, and idea suddenly hitting him.

"Watson here is engaged to a lovely Mary Morstan." Kate gave a warm smile.

"Oh really? Congratulations, Doctor."

"Y-yes," Watson stumbled, all thoughts of Mary rushing back into his head.

"Thank you."

Holmes smirked at Watson, knowing the exact thoughts buzzing around his skull. He turned to Kate.

"Your room is right next to Watson's, down the hall to the left."

"Right, thank you Sherlock, really."

"It isn't a problem at all. Mrs. Hudson will see you get settled in. You met her on your way in right? Good." Kate smiled again.

"Nice meeting you Doctor, Sherlock." She nodded to each of them then walked out of the room closing the door. Holmes immediately turned to Watson.

"I _cannot _believe you Watson." He said truly bewildered.

"What?" Watson asked innocently.

"You haven't even known her for five minutes and you are taken with dear Kate."

"What a preposterous notion, how dare you suggest such a thing!" Watson put on his best "I'm-going-to-act-like-I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-face", but it failed when the red in his cheeks deepened.

"Yes, of course."

"Holmes! I'm engaged!" Watson defended.

"Yes, you're right."

"I don't even know her!"

"No, you don't." Holmes pulled out his pipe and a matchbook.

"I love Mary!"

"Of course you do."

"I couldn't just…just leave her for someone I barely know!"

"Never." Holmes lit his pipe and brought it to his mouth. Watson was defeated. He looked at Holmes contrite and sat down.

A soft knock came at the door. Holmes gave his usually "Come in." and, much to Watson's dismay, Kate walked in.

"Hello gentlemen. If you don't mind me asking, do either of you have any plans tonight?" Holmes looked at Watson who only shook his head.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well the Capitan of the ship I traveled here on and I grew rather close on the voyage. He reminded me so much of my father." Kate gave a short sad smile before continuing. "He invited me down to his brother's pub tonight, near White Chapel, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

Holmes smiled lightly at her. "Why, it would be an honor. What time?"

"Nine."

"Perfect."

"Excellent. " Kate flashed them a stunning grin before walking back to her room. When they heard her door shut Watson turned to his friend.

"I'm done for."

Kate peeked her head into Holmes's room. "You lad's ready?" She asked not masking her excitement.

"Yes, come along Watson." The trio walked down the stairs, Watson and Kate shouting a goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, and stepped into a cab. The two men sat next to each other facing Kate. Watson was eyeing her guitar case.

"Why did you bring that along?" Kate gave him a wink then turned to look out the window with a smile. He looked at Holmes who was staring out his window with a smile as well. There had been many smiles, Watson noticed, since Kate had arrived.

When they arrived at Danny Boy's the place was lively and the laughter put a smile on Kate's face. She grabbed her guitar and threw open the carriage door.

"Come on! We don't want to miss anything!" She jumped out and strutted into the pub.

"Which one of you gents can take me to old Capitan Jack Kelly?" She shouted over the men.

"He'll be over her little missy!" Jack yelled from the bar. Kate ran over to him.

"Jack!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Kate, I'd like to introduce me brother, Patrick." A man a few years younger than Jack nodded at her.

"Ello lass. Jack here 'as told me quite a lot about you." Kate smiled at Jack.

"Has he now?" Jack smiled innocently. Kate turned to Holmes and Watson.

"This is my cousin, Sherlock Holmes, and his colleague Doctor John Watson."

The four men greeted each other and Jack took Kate's arm and led her to a small stage at the front of the room.

"Quiet down, now, quiet down! I've found me dear brother some entertainment. How many of you lads are from Dublin?" A good deal of men stood and Kate recognized a few.

"Shaun!"

"Ello Kate! Nice seein' your face again." A tall built man yelled to her.

"Now if any of ye got a flute or a fiddle yer welcome to join Kate on the stage, long as you don't steal her limelight!" Kate blushed and playfully hit Jack on the arm. As he went down to join Watson and Holmes, Shaun and two other men joined Kate. Shaun had a fiddle, a man with sandy blonde hair had a flute, and a tall brown haired man had a small drum. Kate got out her guitar and tuned it carefully, all the while talking to the men.

"You two are in fer a real treat. When Kate was on me ship, I had her sing fer the crew every night!"

Watson smiled and watched Kate. She now stood at the front of the stage. The drummer started the beat and Kate began to play.

"Now I know at least some of you know the chorus of this song, and you'll be damned if you don't sing along." Kate smiled at the chuckles of the men and started to sing.

"_As I came down through Dublin City, at the hour of twelve at night,  
Who should I see, but a Spanish Lady  
Washing her feet by the candlelight  
First she washed them, then she dried them  
Over a fire of amber coals  
In all me life I ne'er did see, a maid so sweet about the soul_."

Then almost all of the gentlemen and a few ladies in the bar started singing with her.

"_Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Ray Lady,  
Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Rye Aye_!

_As I came back through Dublin City at the hour of Half past Eight,  
Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady,  
brushing her hair in the broad daylight  
First she brushed it , then she tossed it  
On her lap was a silver comb.  
In all me life I ne'er did see, a maid so fair since I did roam._

_Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Ray Lady,  
Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Rye Aye!_

_As I returned to Dublin City, as the sun began to set  
Who should I spy but a Spanish lady  
Catching a moth, in a golden net.  
First she saw me, then she fled me  
Lifted her petticoats o'er her knee  
In all me life I ne'er did see, a maid so shy as the Spanish Lady._

Kate was now dancing around the tables of men and woman as they sang with her.

"_Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Ray Lady,  
Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Rye Aye!_

_Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Ray Lady,  
Whack for the Too Rye Ooh Rye Aye!"_

She threw an arm up as the pub cheered for her. Watson and Holmes were both immensely impressed, unaware of exactly how good she was. She looked over at them and grinned. A man at the back of the bar yelled to Kate.

"Please, m'dear, sing me a song of me love left in Ireland!"

"Of course!" She went back to her four accompanists and spoke a few words to them. The all nodded and readied themselves. Kate took a deep breath and started to sing a soft tune.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run._

_Siuil go sochair, agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go dorus agus ealigh lion."_

Then the four started to play a quick, steady harmony. Kate smiled softly as she played, and Watson couldn't seem to look away. The crowd had begun to move with the music.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run._

_Siuil go sochair, agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go dorus agus ealigh lion._

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_I wish I was wonder hill._

_Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill._

_Till every tear would turn a mill._

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel._

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel._

_To by my love a sword of steel._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run._

_Siuil go sochair, agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go dorus agus ealigh lion._

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_I'll dye my petticoats,_

_I'll dye them red._

_Around the world I'll beg my bread. _

_Until my parents shall wish me dead._

_I wish, I wish, _

_I wish in vain._

_I wish I had my heart again._

_And vainly think I'd not complain._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run._

_Siuil go sochair, agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go dorus agus ealigh lion._

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

The four got louder as the played, the intensity of the song rising, Watson still could only watch.

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run._

_Siuil go sochair, agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go dorus agus ealigh lion._

The music came to an abrupt stop and the room was silent. Kate opened her mouth to sing again.

"_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

Watson clapped heartily along with the crowd, the applause being greater than her first. She smiled and bowed then addressed the audience.

"What next? A fast one? A slow one?"

"How about both?" Someone shouted.

"Aye, I'll give you both." She moved back and started to talk with Shaun and the other musicians.

"_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free_"

The drum started to pound in Watson's ears and he closed his eyes to the music. He stayed like this the remainder of the song, for the first time in awhile just listening to music. He found he loved the Irish beat the song had and the sound of the fiddle jumping in and out of the song. The flute kept everything together as the song went on and on.

He opened his eyes when the song ended but stayed in his relaxed position. Holmes turned to him.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Watson only glared at him and turned back to Kate.

"This is the last one lads; now listen to the sweet sounds of _Danny boy_." None of the band made any move to play and Kate herself only held her guitar. She would be singing unaccompanied.

"_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so."_

No one dared move or make a sound to disturb the grace and beauty of the song being sung for them. Watson took a quick glance around the pub and saw many woman and men alike wipe their eyes. Even Holmes stood still listening as everyone else was.

"_But come ye back, when all the flowers are dying  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._

__

And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me  
And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be  
For you shall bend and tell me that you love me  
And I will sleep in peace until you come to me.

_Oh Danny boy,  
Oh Danny boy,  
I Love you so."_

Kate herself had tears running down her face, and was smiling gently as she looked at the occupants of the pub. At that moment no man was a stranger for they all felt the same enlightenment the performance had given them. There was silence hat carried after Kate was finished, everyone was taking it all in, then as if on cue the pub erupted in cheer. Everyone smiled at Kate as she blushed and wiped at her face.

Jack walked on the stage openly crying and gave Kate a hug. He turned to the audience._  
_"If that didn't move ye then you ain't got a heart. That was the lovely Kate McGowan, lads" The pub cheered again and Kate smiled.

"How many of ye want her back here soon?" Kate laughed at the cheers and yells the pub threw at her. She placed her guitar in its case like a mother laying a child to sleep and walked to join Holmes and Watson. Holmes stepped forward.

"Truly remarkable, except you went a little flat on the thirty-fifth measure." He said teasingly. Watson however, didn't catch on.

"What are you talking about Holmes, she was unbelievable! The Capitan must have been talking about you when he mentioned not having a heart."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows immensely amused, and Kate grinned, her rosy cheeks deepening in color.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Kate there is no need on formalities. I insist you call me John, or at least Watson."

"Alright then…John."

Watson smiled at her which Kate returned. Then a few men came up and stole Kate away, flirting and kissing the ground she walked on. Watson leaned against the bar taking a sip of his drink. He looked at Holmes, who was smirking. Watson sighed and turned away.

"I know, Holmes. I know."

Later that evening Watson found it near impossible to get Kate out of his head. He might have the luck of thinking of something else but it always lead back to Kate. This was so unlike him. He was never one to fall so fast and so hard for a woman, and here he was. Thinking of a woman he only met a few hours ago. He carried on the rest of the night like this, but not once at all did he think of Mary Morison.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot and my own characters.**_

It had been three days since Kate had arrived at 221B Baker St., and Kate was truly happy. Sherlock let her enter his room and watch him work on experiments and play the violin. She loved her dear cousin and had missed him so. She was so glad to be back.

She did see Watson a few times. He was mostly with his Mary making preparations for him moving into her home. Kate knew that this man was taken, but she couldn't help the small giddy feeling she got in her stomach and the sound of his voice or mention of his name. He was so kind to her, and such a gentlemen. Throughout the day he would appear in her thoughts, but she would only smile and think of something else. Holmes noticed this.

"Kate, are you taken with Watson?" She sighed lightly.

"No, he is engaged after all, but he is handsome." Holmes nodded and looked up as someone knocked on his door twice and entered. It was Watson with the paper which he handed to Holmes.

"Do either of you have plans this evening?"

"No." Kate said lightly.

"Good I'd be happy if both of you would join me at the Royale for dinner tonight. Mary's coming."

Holmes looked away fiddling with his violin. "Not available." He said shortly. Watson glared at him.

"You're meeting her Holmes! And wear a jacket." He nodded at Kate then left.

"You wear a jacket!" Sherlock called after him. Kate chuckled at his childish behavior. She picked up her guitar which was next to her and started to tune it.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock."

"About what?"

"Well you are obviously unhappy with the engagement; you don't want Watson moving away. You'll get no more adventures together. You'll be off picking out a new revolver because yours was damaged by a rigged bullet, and he'll be picking out his wife a new handkerchief because his son decided to wrap a toad in it. You're going to miss him." Holmes looked away and poured himself some tea.

"I don't know what you mean." Kate smiled sadly and softly played her guitar.

Kate was wearing her finest clothes that evening, which meant she was wearing a dress. She hadn't worn it in awhile and she squirmed uneasily in the corset. The dress was a deep blue with black lace around it. She hated it.

"Uncomfortable?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know why I didn't wear one of my suits, this is so uncomfortable. I hope this dinner is over quickly so I can go home and get out of this blasted thing." The carriage pulled up to the restaurant and Kate and Sherlock got out. He held out his arm and she took it as they walked inside. They were given a table a little off to the side away from most of the customers which Holmes and Kate was thankful for. As they waited Kate played with the black lace on her dress and Holmes sat with his eyes closed. They didn't have to wait long, soon Kate saw Watson approaching with a blonde woman.

"Holmes they are here." She whispered and Holmes opened his eyes and put away his watch. Watson stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Kate, Holmes, this is Mary Morstan. Mary this is Sherlock Holmes and his cousin Kate McGowan." Mary gave a pretty smile and said hello, then they all sat down.

"I heard you just moved here from Ireland, Kate. How are you enjoying London so far?" Mary asked Kate curiously.

"Well I was really happy when I was able to come on account of some…disagreements with my stepfather. I lived here when I was younger and I don't think it's changed a bit. But I'm very happy here, everyone's been so nice." She looked at Holmes then Watson and smiled, both men smiling back.

"It is rather odd seeing you out of your normal attire, Kate." Watson said.

"Well I figured it was a special occasion so I decided to dress up."

"And what is it you normally wear Kate?" Mary asked.

"Trousers. A good friend of mine tailors them to fit me. As odd as it sounds, they actually are quite comfortable."

"Really?" Mary's eyes were wide and she looked at Watson. Holmes narrowed his eyes at her. Watson cleared his throat.

"Mary is very interested in your work Holmes."

"Is she?"

"Oh yes." Mary started. "I have a pile of detective novels at home. Willkie Collins, Poe."

"It's true." Watson said.

"It can seem a little far-fetched though sometimes, making these grand assumptions out of such tiny details."

"Well that's not quite right, is it?" Holmes said looking at the ceiling.

"The little details are by far the most important." Mary blushed.

"Take Watson-"

"I intend to." Mary interrupted smiling at Watson. Holmes gave a small agitated laugh then carried on.

"See his walking stick? A rare African snake wood hiding a blade of high- tensile steel. A few were awarded to the veterans of the Afghan war so I can assume he's a decorated soldier. Strong, brave, born to be a man of action. And neat, like all military men. Now, I check his pockets…" Sherlock reached into Watson's front pocket and pulled out a Ticket.

"Ah. A stub from a boxing match. Now I can infer that he's a bit of a gambler. I'd keep an eye on the dowry."

"Those days are behind me." Watson said a tad embarrassed.

"Right behind you. It's cost us the rent more than once."

"With all do respect Mr. Holmes, you know John quite well. What could you tell about a complete stranger?" She cocked her head.

"What could you tell about me?" I looked up at Watson.

"You?" Holmes asked.

"I don't think that's-" Watson said.

"I don't know that that's-"

"Maybe some other time."

"I insist." Mary said

"You insist."

"Holmes, we discussed this." Watson said staring sternly at Holmes.

"The lady insists." Watson looked away in defeat. Sherlock leaned forward resting his chin on his hands. He stared at Mary a few moments before speaking.

"You're a governess."

"Well done." Mary smiled.

"Yes, well done. Shall we? Waiter!" Watson put his arm up for the waiter but Holmes continued.

"Your student is a boy of eight."

"Charlie is seven, actually"

"Charlie, hm? Then he's tall for his age. He flicked ink at you today." Mary gasped and looked up at Watson and Kate smiling.

"Is there ink on my face?"

"There's nothing wrong with your face." Watson said.

"There are two drops on your ear, in fact. India Blue's nearly impossible to wash off. A very impetuous act by the boy. But you are too experienced to react rashly which is why the lady whom you work for lent you that." He indicated to her necklace.

"Oriental pearls, diamonds, a flawless ruby. Hardly the gems of a governess."

Mary had become a tad nervous and looked warily up at Watson who was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"However, " Holmes continued. "The gems you are not wearing tell us more."

"Holmes-" Watson warned.

"You were engaged." Holmes carried on saying.

"The lighter skin where the ring once sat suggests you spent some time abroad wearing it proudly. That is until you were informed of its true and modest worth. You broke off the engagement and returned to England for better prospects. A doctor perhaps." Mary threw her glass of wine on Sherlock.

"Right on all counts, Mr. Holmes apart from one. I didn't leave him, he died."

Kate bit her lip and Watson looked at Mary apologetically. Holmes continued to look at Watson, his humiliation clear to Kate. Mary nodded to Watson and Kate then got up and left the table. Watson sighed and looked at Holmes.

"Well done, old boy." He then left after Mary. Holmes turned to Kate who smiled lightly at him.

"Kate, would you like to join me for a boxing match?"

"Get him!"

"Fight him!"

"Punch him!" The men around Kate screamed. She watched as Holmes fought with a man twice his size. On Holmes's side, there was a lot of smacking, not a lot of punching. The man he was fighting simply ran at him fist raised. The fight went on like this until Holmes attention was switched to the crowd and he got punched to the ground. She looked to where Holmes was staring and saw a woman, a very beautiful woman. That was odd, Holmes was never one to be distracted by woman. Holmes got up and walked to the doors off the ring.

"Congratulations, you won. I'm done." He slapped the man on the back and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not done fightin' you yet." The man spat at Holmes. Kate's eyes widened. This man was in for it. Kate could see the wheels in his head turning then watched as he made his way over to a white handkerchief. She watched as he threw it at the man, blocked all his hits, and kicked him across the ring. The room went silent.

"Where did that come from?" A man yelled. Kate smirked as she walked over to Holmes. Everyone stared at them as Holmes made his way over to the bet keeper. He took what he'd won, grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and walked upstairs. Chuckling Kate followed.

"Now, grab him!" Kate yelled as Holmes caught a fly. He was a little tipsy from the night before, but still had a little focus. He put the fly in a jar where a few others they had caught were and picked up his violin. She watched as he played it and the flies flew in synchronized circles.

A knock came at the door and Watson stepped in.

"Watson?" Holmes asked.

"Right. Let's go. Hello Kate."

"John." Kate smiled at him.

"What started merely as an experiment has brought me to the threshold of a monumental discovery." Watson walked over to a table and started picking up bottles. Holmes continued.

"Now, if I play a chromatic scale…there's no measurable response."

"You do know what your drinking is meant for eye surgery." Watson said a little exasperated. Kate giggled and Holmes again paid no attention.

"But now, and this is remarkable, if I change to atonal clusters. Voila, they fly in counterclockwise, synchronized, concentric circles, as though a regimented flock. Watson, this is exceptional. I, using musical theory, have created order out of chaos." Watson watched the flies curiously.

"How did you lure them in?"

"Excellent question." Kate said.

"Individually, Kate and I have been at it for six hours."

"Has it been that long?" Kate asked pulling out a pocket watch.

"Yes." Was all Holmes answered. Watson eyed Sherlock.

"And what happens if I do this?"

"What?" Watson lifted his hands, lifted the top of the jar, and tapped it with his cane. Holmes looked down.

"Right."

"Clean yourself up. You are Blackwood's last request."

"Blackwood? The crazy magic man?" Kate asked standing up straight a confounded expression on her face. Watson laughed at this, and Kate found herself enjoying the sound.

"Yes, he's to be hung in a half hour."

"Ah, well that's good. Shall we?" She grabbed Holmes and Watson and pulled them out the door.

Kate looked out the carriage window to further see the home she just returned to. They were passing a partially built bridge that hadn't been there before. Sherlock looked up at them.

"Look at those towering structures. It's the first combination of bascule and suspension bridge ever attempted. Most innovative." He sat back and looked at Watson who made it clear he was deliberately _not_ listening. Holmes watched him.

"How fascinating." Kate said directed more to Watson. He turned to the cousins and gave a small 'hm'.

"Oh, I have your winnings from last night. You weren't there so I made your customary bet." Watson reached for the papers Holmes was holding but Sherlock pulled them away and started to put them back in his pocket.

"No, your right. I'll keep it with your checkbook, locked safely away in my drawer." Kate then realized how much the two men relied on each other. She found their relationship absolutely astounding. Watson sighed, pulled his hand back, and went back to looking out the window.

"Did you know the opera house is featuring _Don Giovanni_? I could procure a few tickets, if you had no cultural inclinations this evening." Kate sighed at Holmes continuing battle to get Watson to speak. Watson sighed again and did not look at Holmes.

"You have the grand gift of silence, Watson. It makes you quite invaluable as a companion." Watson then pulled his arm back and punched Holmes in the face. Kate's eyes bulged as she stared at Watson. Holmes gave a groan and held a handkerchief to his nose.

"I knew she had been engaged." Watson said angrily. "She had told me."

"So that's no to the opera again." Kate scoffed at Holmes who looked at her. He then went to pull a waistcoat from Watson who held on to it tightly.

"That was my waistcoat."

"I thought we'd agreed it was too small for you." Holmes argued still trying to grab it.

"I'd like it back."

"We agreed."

"I want it back." Watson said pulling on it more. Holmes finally let it go. Watson gathered it up and tossed it out the window. Kate stared at Watson then laughed heartily, both men then smiled and looked away.

When the arrived at the prison there was a large group of citizens outside. Many of them had signs and were thrusting them in the air. Watson looked around as he got out of the carriage.

"Well Blackwood does seem to have somewhat of a fear frenzy."

"Which I'm sure will disperse once his feet stop twitching. Care to come along?" Holmes asked them.

"No old cock, I've no business with him whilst he's alive."

"I'm with Watson, as tempting as it sounds I'll stay behind."

"Hm, suit yourself." Then Holmes walked off with a few officers and Kate and Watson were left alone. Watson watched Kate as the wind blew through her hair. 'No, no, no. Mary, old boy, Mary!'

"Where do we go, John?" Kate asked looking around.

"This way." Watson went to grab her hand but once he realized what he was about to do he pulled back and walked toward the courtyard. Kate noticed this and smiled a little as she followed.

"So, you're the attending doctor then?"

"Well, obviously. I'll be able to breathe steady once I feel no pulse in his body."

"Aye, I think we all will." Kate shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Watson noticed and stepped closer pulling off his overcoat.

"Here." He said putting it over her shoulders. Kate blushed and bit her lip.

"Thank you." Kate looked around her and saw Holmes walking toward them. Watson saw him eyeing the jacket and cleared his throat.

"She was cold."

"Right." Holmes said puffing on his pipe.

"Time to go inside." The three people went inside and took their seats. It wasn't long till Blackwood was brought out. As he stood in front of the noose the priest stepped forward.

"Lord Henry Blackwood, you are sentenced to death for the practice of black magic, the unholy murder of five innocent young women, and the attempted murder of a sixth. Do you have any final words?'

"Death is only the beginning." And with that a black bag was put over his head and the noose fastened around his neck. The lever was pulled and Kate gave a small gasp and the floor before Blackwood gave way and he dropped.

"Forever, and ever, Amen." The priest finished. Watson made the sign of the cross and watched as Blackwood's foot gave a last twitch. The body was brought down and Watson stepped forward to check for a pulse. He checked his wrist and then his neck.

"That is the end of Lord Blackwood."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: As you all know, everything except the plot and my characters, do not belong to me._**

When Kate woke the next morning the sun was already in the sky. She lazily yawned and stretched and went to wash her face. She loosely put her hair in a bin and put on a white poet shirt, grey trousers, and a grey vest with a sky blue silk back.

She heard distinctive talking and figured Watson was visiting so she went to Holmes's room. Just as she was about to reach for the knob the door opened to reveal the woman from the boxing match.

"Oh, sorry" She gave the woman a smile but the woman only stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Holmes," She called. "Who is this?" Kate was shocked by the woman's behavior and even more shocked when Sherlock came to the door.

"Irene this is Kate McGowan. Kate this is Irene Adler, a…friend of mine." Irene gave a little 'hmm' and turned her head up. Kate smirked.

"I'm his cousin." Irene brightened and smiled at her.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Kate. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be going." She nodded to the two then walked down the stairs. The front door opened and they heard her ask for Watson to hold the door. Holmes rushed into his room for a moment then reappeared with a false nose.

"Sherlock?" He rushed down the stairs and met Watson on the landing.

"Holmes, what are you doing?" Watson asked as he opened a window.

"Nothing."

"Are you wearing a false-"

"False nose? No." As Watson turned Holmes took his overcoat from his hands.

"Tell me that that wasn't-"

"That wasn't." And Holmes jumped out of the window.

"Holmes, where are you going?" Watson and Kate heard a yell, then a rather large crash. Watson shook his head and Kate chuckled. As Holmes called for Watson, Watson shut the window and turned to Kate. He smiled at her.

"Tea?" She asked returning the smile.

"Sounds lovely." Watson said walking up the stairs to meet her. They walked into the study. Kate brought in the tea from Sherlock's room and Watson got comfortable. When she returned to find Watson with his sleeves rolled up and hat tilted on his head she felt her heart give a small flutter. She shook her head and set the tea between the two chairs. She poured the tea and handed a cup to Watson and sipped hers.

"So where do you think Holmes went?" Watson asked her picking up the day's paper.

"Probably going after a Miss Irene Adler."

"So it was her."

"You two are acquainted?"

"She and Holmes have a bit of a…history."

"Ah." As Kate put her cup down Holmes came into the room dressed as a beggar. Kate looked at him.

"Do I want to know?"

"Honestly…" Holmes started to take off his costume.

"Look at you." Watson said shaking his head. "Why is it the only woman you've ever cared about is a world class criminal?"

"Really?" Kate asked plucking on her guitar. Watson nodded.

"Allow me to explain." Holmes said facing them.

"No, allow me. She's the only adversary who ever outsmarted you. Twice. Made a proper idiot out of you." Watson said smirking.

"Right, you've had your fun."

"What did she want, anyway?"

"Time to press on."

"What could she possibly need?"

"Doesn't matter." Holmes walked over to join them.

"An alibi? A beard? A human canoe? She could sit on your back and paddle you up the Thames."

"Well that's of no consequence to you, is it? We've done _our _last case together." Holmes said picking up some papers.

"I've already read it."

"I haven't." Kate said taking the papers from Holmes.

"Missing person: Luke Reordan, 4 foot 10, red hair, no front teeth. Case solved. You're obviously not her type. She likes ginger dwarves."

"Midget." Kate and Holmes both said. Watson looked up from his paper.

"So you agree?" Holmes fiddled with his violin.

"No I don't agree. It's more than technicality, you see. You're misrepresenting the dimensions of foreshortened peoples." Watson frowned.

"I've said too much. I've upset you."

"No, I am simply stating that one has-"

I would like to know what he was doing." Kate said setting down the papers and reaching for her cup of tea.

"Yes, what were you doing?"

"Will you allow me to explain?" Holmes said irritated.

"I wish you would." Watson said looking back at his paper. Holmes then went to tell about how he followed Irene to her carriage. Inside was a man, probably a professor due to the chalk on his clothes.

"This man concerns me, Watson. He's got Adler on edge."

"Which is no mean feat."

"She's intimidated. She's scared of him."

"Yet she works for him." Kate said leaning forward. Holmes froze and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Right."

"It's nothing to do with me but I advise you to leave…the case…alone." Watson said looking seriously at Holmes.

"Come now Watson. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Hopefully, far behind me."

"Well I may not even have a choice." Holmes said putting down his violin

"After all, I may be having to pay the rent on my own for awhile, thanks to you." He said pointing his bow at Watson.

"Get that out of my face."

"It's not in your face it's in my hand."

"Then get what's in your hand out of my face." Then a knock came and a man entered the room.

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Clarkie!" Holmes said cheerfully but Clark didn't look very cheerful at all.

"Sir, Inspector Lestrade asks that you come with me at once."

"What's he done now, lost his way to Scotland Yard?"

Kate chuckled and Watson gave a small smile.

"It's Lord Blackwood, sir."

"Crazy magic man?" Kate asked confused. Clark looked at her then continued.

"Yes, he uhh…Well it appears he's come back from the grave."

"What?" Kate said stopping playing her guitar. Watson rubbed his temples and Holmes sat his bow down and leaned forward.

"Most engaging."

"Very clever." Watson said looking up.

"Crazy magic man's a zombie?" Watson smiled and gave a small chuckle, Holmes looked at her amused. Then Watson got serious again.

"I pronounced the man dead myself." Clark shifted uncomfortably.

"What are the facts?" Holmes asked.

"Groundskeeper claims he saw him walking through the graveyard this morning."

"I'll leave this in your capable hands." Watson said rising from his chair. He patted Holmes on the knee and walked away. "I have an appointment with Mary."

"It's not my reputation at stake here."

"Don't try that."

"Has the press got whiff of it yet, sir?" Kate asked Clark.

"No, that's what we are trying to avoid, miss."

"Certainly. What's the major concern?" Holmes asked.

"Panic. Sheer, bloody panic, sir."

"Yes, of course." Kate said.

"Your not taking this seriously, are you?" Watson asked them.

"Yes, as you should." Holmes turned to face Watson. Watson scoffed and looked at him incredulously.

"It's a matter of professionally integrity. No girl wants to marry a doctor that can't tell if a man's dead or not." Holmes said sarcastically rising. Kate looked quickly over at Watson then at her lap.

"I would." She said quietly.

"What was that?" Holmes asked looking down at her. She shrugged.

"What was what?" Holmes eyed her suspiciously. Watson sighed and bit his lip looking away.

"Sir it is a matter of some urgency." Clark said.

"Right. Come along then, Kate. Watson?" Holmes looked at Watson questioningly. Watson gave a loud sigh and grabbed his coat. Holmes smiled triumphantly and Kate gave Watson a grin.

When they arrived at the graveyard Kate headed straight to Blackwood's tomb. Holmes was looking around and Watson was talking to Clark about some rugby match.

"You took your time, Holmes." A man said walking over to them. He looked at Kate.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kate McGowan, Sherlock's cousin." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"Inspector Lestrade. Pleasure, miss." He said taking her hand and tipping his hat. He then turned to Holmes.

"'And on the third day…'" Lestrade gave him a look.

"Holmes, these slabs are sandstone, half a ton each if they're a pound, and they're smashed open from the inside."

"Lestrade, what of the coffin?" Kate leaned down and picked up a piece of the slab. She brought it to her face and smelled it. It had an odd, sweet smell to it. She licked it and tasted honey.

"Holmes." She called. He came over and she showed him the piece.

"I taste honey."

"What?" Holmes said taking the slab and licking it himself.

"Egg and honey." He confirmed. "And old Egyptian adhesive."

"Hmmm…" Kate eyed the slab and looked over at Watson who was talking to the witness.

"I heard you, you know." Holmes said looking at her.

"Please don't say anything." Kate asked blushing.

"I won't dear." Holmes said patting her on the back. Just then officers came out of the tomb holding Blackwood's coffin. They walked over to it as Watson opened it to reveal a body that wasn't Blackwood's.

"Good Lord." Watson muttered.

"That's not Blackwood!" Lestrade said shocked. Holmes squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well, now we have a firm grasp of the obvious." He walked forward and kneeled newt to the coffin. He opened a pouch that reached past his knee and looked through it.

"Time of death?" Holmes asked Watson.

"Diptera is…approximately two thirds of an inch, which would put the time of death at 10 to 12 hours ago." He said looking up at Holmes. Kate kneeled next to Watson to get a better look at the man and brushed up accidently against him. Both people blushed and looked away.

"Sorry." They both muttered. Holmes raised his eyebrows.

"May I borrow your pen?" He asked Lestrade. He handed it to Holmes and Sherlock opened the dead man's mouth. The dead man had no front teeth.

"Adler's dwarf." Watson said.

"Midget." Kate and Sherlock both corrected. Holmes handed Lestrade back his pen then took of his hat, setting it down to run his hands through his hair.

"I know what I saw." The groundskeeper spoke up. "It was Blackwood. As clear as I see you. And when the dead walk, the living will fill these coffins."

"Poor fellow." Kate said looking down just in time to see Holmes swipe Reordan's pocket watch. Holmes stood.

"Right. Well, uhm…" He then cleared his throat and walked towards the graveyard's entrance. Watson and Kate stood to follow.

"Do you really believe he was resurrected?" Watson asked them.

"The question is not if, but how."

"And the game begins." Kate muttered.

"Follow your spirit-"Watson began. Holmes joined him.

"And upon the charge, cry: "God for Harry, England, and St. George.""

Watson had left to go get fish and chips, so that left Holmes and Kate. Kate stood biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs as Holmes watched her.

"Is there something you wish to say, Kate?" She looked up at him then at her feet.

"I-no."

"Really? Not even how you like Watson?"

"I don-erg." Kate puffed her hair out of her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Do you think he knows?"

"No, he's oblivious to everything."

"Are you sure?"

"What are we talking about?" Watson said walking up to them.

"Nothing." Holmes pulled out the pocket watch he had stolen.

"Why that certain fish and chips stall I don't understand." Watson said looking back at it.

"There's a particular beer in their batter. A northern stout to be exact." Kate reached, grabbed piece of fish, and started to nibble on it.

"You know, I've seen things in war I don't understand. In India I once met a man who predicted his own death right down to the number and the placement of the bullets that killed him. You have to admit that a supernatural explanation to this case is theoretically possible."

"My money's on that it's just a bunch of magic tricks. Who knows? Maybe he rose from the grave to pull a rabbit from a hat!" Kate said giggling. Holmes smiled.

"Well, I do agree with Watson, but it's a huge mistake to theorize before one has data. Inevitably one begins to twist facts to suit ones theory, instead of theories to suit facts. That said I believe Adler's midget is the key to this."

"Me too. I mean, Adler comes looking for him and he turns up in Blackwood's grave. It's not possible that is a coincidence. There are no coincidences." Kate said reaching for another chip. Holmes held up the watch and inspected it.

"Ah, scratches around the keyhole. What does that tell you?"

"The man was likely a drunk. Every time he wound the watch his hand would slip, hence the scratches. "Watson suggested.

"Very good, Watson. You've developed considerable deductive powers of your own. Let's see now, there are several sets of initials scored—"

"Pawnbroker's mark!" Kate said.

"Excellent. At least I have a replacement for you, Watson, who might even do the job better than you." Watson shook his head and looked away.

"Now, the most recent of which are M.H.. M.H., M.H., what does M.H. stand for?" Kate looked up and saw a sign that read 'Madison and Haig'.

"There, Madison and Haig." She pointed out.

"They should be able to give us an address." Holmes said walking towards the building. Watson turned to Kate.

"What a coincidence."

"As I said before, old chap. There's no such thing as coincidences." Kate slapped him on the back then carried on after Holmes. Watson quickly followed.

"There's one thing you've failed to deduce from the watch, Holmes."

"Really? I think not."

"The time. I have to get back, Holmes. Taking tea with the in-laws." Holmes groaned and kept walking.

"Reckon your future, sir?" A gypsy woman called to Holmes and Watson.

"Absolutely not." Holmes said shortly not making eye contact.

"No, thank you m'am." Watson politely refused. She pointed at him.

"You need to hear what I have to tell!" She insisted going after them.

"We have no need of your lucky heather, gypsy woman." Holmes remarked turning to face her as he walked. She kept after Watson.

"Even if it's to do with Mary?" She smirked as Watson froze. He turned to her and she grabbed his hand looking over his palm.

"Oh. Oh! I see two men. Brothers. Not in blood, but in bond." Watson looked at Holmes whose attention was now on the gypsy.

"What of Mary?" Watson pushed.

"Aye, M for Mary, for Marriage. Oh, but also Mischief. Aye your Mary will get herself into trouble. A trouble that will lead to the end of your relationship."

"No." Watson said pulling his hand back.

"Wait! I see another figure. A woman and…'K'. K for key, for kiss." Watson's eyes flickered to Kate who blushed and looked away.

"One kiss is all it will take." The gypsy continued. "Aye, this kind girl is the key to your heart. What does she look like? Petite, green and brown eyes, hair red as the setting sun, and a smile that would melt even the coldest heart." Watson pulled his hand back eyes never leaving Kate. Holmes stared at Kate as well.

"That defiantly was _not_ what I paid Flora to say." Holmes muttered as Flora walked over to Kate and grabbed her hands. She smiled a crooked smile.

"Ireland, eh? That's what put the spirit in you missy. Let's see…ah. _Your_ name begins with 'K'. K for Kate, K for…kill. Oh, missy, watch yourself. The trouble you fear approaches. It will arrive soon. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon." Kate's eyes widened and she started to breath fast. Holmes noticed the pure fear in her eyes and stepped between her and Flora.

"Thank you, Flora. That is all." The gypsy nodded and walked away. Holmes looked at his two companions. Watson staring at Kate with disbelief in his eyes and Kate struck with fear. Holmes grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kate? Katie?" She jumped and looked at Sherlock.

"Right, um. Let's go do some…um…investigating."

"It should be just there." Holmes said pointing to a building. Watson and Kate hadn't completely recovered, but were avoiding contact. John cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm off to see Mary." He said stopping.

"Give her my best." Holmes spoke turning to look at him for a moment.

"And her family as well." He added as they reached the door. Kate gave it a small push and it opened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Watson turn and begin to walk away. Sherlock stepped inside and Kate followed. They reached his door and Holmes tapped it with his cane. When there was no response he kneeled to the level of the lock and started to pick it. Kate crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Not seconds later Watson walked to them and kicked open the door, startling Holmes. Holmes smiled up at him and stood.

"Knew he'd come back." He murmured to Kate who giggled.

"Ten minutes, Holmes."

"Of course." He replied walking into the flat.

"He clearly felt something was coming to get him." Watson stated, sticking his cane in a bear trap set in front of a fireplace.

"Well he wasn't wrong." Kate sighed.

"Irene Adler was here." Holmes said. "Either that or the ginger midget wore the same Parisian perfume." He inhaled deeply. "Ah. Putrefaction." He walked into a little room sniffing some more.

"Ammonium sulfate, among other aromas. Phosphorus. Formaldehyde."

Watson was rather interested in the windows which had various equations and marking drawn on them.

"It looks like he was attempting to combine some kind of sorcery and scientific formula."

"There you go. The midget was just a pawn. Knew it was tricks, the midget was working for Blackwood."

"Well done, Kate." Holmes commented looking in a small bowl.

"I try." She smirked.

"Ah, here." Watson picked up some burned papers. Shall we see what he was trying to dispose of?"

"Potassium, magnesium, sultaphytic acid. It'll suck the iron right out of the ink if it's not too burned." Sherlock suggested. As Watson was gathering supplies, Kate grabbed the sultaphytic acid and handed it to Watson. As he took it their fingers brushed. Kate blushed.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." Watson reassured. He continued to mix the chemicals and laid out the papers. He dripped the chemicals on the charred paper, and placed the unburnt paper over top of it. When the chemicals settled in he pulled the paper away. A crest started to form.

"Yep, that's Blackwood all right."

"Ha! Told you Ginger Midget was working with Crazy Magic Zombie Man." Kate said grinning and leaning against the table proud of herself. Watson smiled and looked at her.

"You come up with the most amusing nicknames."

"Yes, I should really go into business, shouldn't I?" Holmes headed for the door and Kate and Watson followed.

"Whatever he was working on, he clearly succeeded."

"How so?"

"He'd still be living if he didn't." Kate stated.

"Which is why Miss Adler is so anxious to find him." Watson concluded.

"Yes." Holmes sniffed the air. "There's one odor I can't quite put my finger on."

"Oh?" Kate said. Holmes inhaled.

"Is it candy floss? Molasses?" Kate heard footsteps and turned around nudging Watson who was closest to her.

"Maple syrup? Ah, barley sugar." Holmes decided.

"Try toffee apple." Watson said. Holmes turned and they all looked at the two men who had entered. One of which was chewing a toffee apple.

"Let me guess." Holmes began. "Judging by your arsonist tool kit you're here to burn down the building extinguish all evidence therein."

One man held up a finger. "Just one minute, boys. And lady." He said acknowledging Kate. He leaned out the doorway and cupped a hand around his mouth.

"Oh Dredger!" He sneered. Kate's eyes widened at the heavy footsteps that approached. Kate felt Watsons discomfort and he fidgeted next to her. Half scared she grabbed his arm. Surprisingly he went for her hand at the same moment. Then entered the largest man she ever saw.

"Wow." She whispered in awe. He looked at them, then the two smirking men and back. He said something in French and Watson let out and exasperated sigh. Holmes however, held his cane up to the man.

"Meat…" And then pointed to the two smaller men. "Or potatoes?"

"My ten minutes are up" Watson said sarcastically. The 'potatoes' went for Kate and Watson, while the large man went for Holmes. The man who had been eating the apple grabbed Kate's arm.

"Ah, now who would want to hurt a pretty thing like you?" he sneered at her.

"Oh you will after this." She pulled out the dagger she kept in her boot and kicked the man away. As he went for her she slashed his arm and kicked him as he held it in pain.

"Why you—"

"You what?" She asked innocently as she punched him.

"You know, daggers aren't as much fun and using your hands." She said in between hits. She slipped the dagger back in her boot and kicked the man in his jaw. As he staggered she looked over to check on Watson and Holmes. Watson was coping but Holmes was being thrown on a table. Her distraction was a golden opportunity for the man she was fighting to punch her across the face and send her flying to the ground. Watson lunged at him and hit him with a frying pan he had just used to hit the man he was fighting with. With both down for the moment he turned to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried as he helped her up.

"Yea, of course." She said rubbing her cheek. He pulled her hand away and replaced it with his touching it tenderly.

"You might get a bruise but that's—"He was cut off by one of them men crashing into him. Kate turned and saw the other man heading for her. When she went to kick him he caught her foot and bent it so she fell. She huffed her bangs out of her face and jumped right back up.

"That wasn't very nice." She said. She punched him twice, then kneed him in the groin, then brought her foot up and kicked him at the bottom of his jaw. He fell to the ground with a cry and got right back up running out of the building. Kate smirked satisfied as she looked at Watson. His blade was held ready to strike but a dagger was held to his throat. Just as she was about to help him the man was tackled by Dredger. Watson looked speechless at Holmes who was holding some sort of rod.

"Holmes…what is that?" He asked lowering his blade. Holmes held it up and gave a small shrug.

"Je ne sais pas." Kate smiled and looked over at Dredger as he stood. Dredger went to the window and jumped out, Sherlock following close behind. Watson turned to Kate.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm fine. You?"

"Peachy." He said looking back at the window.

"Perhaps we should follow him?"

"Right." As she jumped gracefully bouncing of the cart below her, performing a marvelous flip, and landing on her feet. Watson followed more clumsily and Kate giggled as he fell next to her.

"Are_ you_ okay, Watson?" She said smiling cutely, holding out her hand.

"Ha ha." He said grabbing it and coming to his feet. "And on we go."

They ran following Holmes as they headed toward the Thames. As they saw him disappear into a warehouse a cart was wheeled in front of them.

"Blast!" Cried Kate as she grabbed Watson's hand pulling him along. When they got to the warehouse they saw Holmes tripping over himself to get away from Dredger who was towing over him like a predator over its prey. Kate tried to get forward but there was a crowd of workers in her way. Watson took her hand in his, raised his other hand into the air, and shot of a revolver. At once the crowd backed away and Watson pulled Kate along. Sherlock and Dredger were next to a ship and Dredger was knocking over its support beams with a large hammer. Watson fired at Dredger and missed. He continued to fire but Dredger paid no notice. He threw the hammer at Holmes who ducked under the ship. Dredger tossed a huge chain at Holmes and it knocked him forward. Sherlock hit his head and fell under the ship.

"Sherlock!" Kate cried leaving Watson and running to aid Holmes.

"Kate, no!" She heard Watson call after her but she paid no notice. She ducked under the ship and rushed to Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" She said grabbing his face and smacking it lightly to wake him. He gave a groan that was over powered by the sound of the ship being let loose and rushing forward. With her arms over Holmes she rolled him into a ditch in the wood and laid flat.

"Kate! Holmes!" She heard Watson yell just before the ship rushed over her and Holmes. As soon as the boat passed she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. She sat up and gave Holmes a push waking him. She then looked up to see Watson running to them. Behind him was a large piece of metal hurtling toward them. Holmes grabbed Kate and Watson lept and grabbed Holmes pulling them down. The hunk of metal smashed right next to Kate's head and she screamed and clamped her eyes shut. She sat clutching Holmes for her dear life not daring to open her eyes.

"Kate," she heard Holmes say. "You're hurting." She opened her eyes and looked up at him to see him eyeing her arms. She immediately let go. She looked over at Watson who was deeply breathing and staring in front of him.

"Watson, what _have _you done?" Holmes remarked. Kate jumped up and ran to Watson's side. He still stared forward.

"John?" She questioned. He looked at her, and then pulled her into a tight hug. As he held her she thought of what the best thing to do would be. In the end, she decided it would be to wrap her arms around him and hug back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Why am i still writing these disclaimers?**_

_Kate here to say i just loooovvveee this story and i hope you do too!_

_Much Love_

_Kate_

Kate woke sitting upright in between two men. Watson sat flipping through a small notebook, and was Sherlock leaning against her sleeping. She was exhausted. Sitting up straighter, she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning." Watson said beside her.

"Good morning." She returned thinking back to yesterday's events. She looked around her.

"Am I in jail?"

"Yes."

"Damn. I was hoping to go to the pub tonight."

"You could get bailed out."

"There isn't anyone to bail me out. Did they get Dredger?"

"No, he's still out there." Kate huffed and leaned forward causing Holmes to slip and wake up. Kate moved to the ground where she leaned her back against the bench and stretched her legs. Watson turned to Holmes.

"I haven't slept all night. Not a wink. Why I ever believed…" Watson gave a small laugh and Holmes stretched. "That I would get to have tea with Mary's parents is beyond me." Kate frowned. She knew they were engaged but she didn't like his constant talk of Mary.

"Having been talked into going with you."

"Sorry Watson, but you followed out of free will. Ten minutes remember?" Kate recalled. He ignored her.

"I've been reviewing my notes on our exploits over the last seven months. Would you like to know my conclusion? I am psychologically disturbed." Kate looked up at Watson confounded.

"How so?" Sherlock asked.

"Why else would I continually be led into situations where you deliberately hide your plans from me? Why else?" Holmes frowned.

"You've never complained about my methods before."

"I'm not complaining." Watson argued.

"Then what do you call this?"

"How am I complaining? I never complain. When do I complain about you practicing your violin at three in the morning, or your mess, or lack of general hygiene? Or the fact that you steal my clothes?"

"Uh, we have a barter system." Holmes interrupted.

"When do I complain about you setting fire to my rooms?"

"Our rooms."

"The rooms! When do I complain about you conducting experiments on my dog?"

"Our dog."

"On the—the dog!"

"Gladstone is our dog." Watson leaned in close to Holmes.

"Where I do take issue is your campaign to sabotage my relationship with Mary." Holmes stayed silent as he stared at Watson in dismay. After awhile he nodded.

"I understand."

"You're sensitive, Watson." Kate agreed.

"What you need is rest." Holmes observed. "My brother, Mycroft, has a small estate near Chichester. Beautiful grounds. There's a folly. We can throw a lamb on the spit."

"Does we include me? Because I haven't seen Mycroft in ages."

"Yes, you can come." Holmes assured not taking his eyes of Watson. Watson sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Holmes, if I'm to go to the country, it would be with my future wife."

"I just told her she can com—"

"No, no, not Kate. _Mary._"

"Oh, her." Watson glared at Holmes.

"You are not _human!_" He snapped.

"John Watson?" A police officer then called.

"Yes?"

"Your bail has been posted." Kate turned to see Mary standing behind the bars. Watson got up and so did Holmes. Kate got up as well to follow. After Watson was through, the officer closed the gate on Holmes.

"Just Watson." He said mockingly. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Watson. He looked back at Holmes then turned to Mary. Kate turned back toward the bench and saw three men in front of her and Holmes. The biggest one glared at Holmes.

"I hope you get bail by breakfast. Cause the boys are getting hungry."

"To which the barman says "May I push in your stool?"" Kate laughed along with the others then raised a hand.

"Oh, I got one! Two leprechauns walk—"

"Holmes." Lestrade said standing in front of them. "You're out."

"What about Kate?"

"They didn't pay for her."

"Who are they?"

"Friends in high places."

"Well, I go nowhere without Kate." Holmes stated. Kate smiled happily at her cousin's words. Lestrade eyed them for a moment thinking it over then sighed.

"Alright she can come." Holmes smiled and rose from the bench.

"Until next time, Big Joe."

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Holmes." Big Joe smiled as they shook hands.

"Bye, Big Joe." Kate said giving him a hug.

"Goodbye, Miss Kate. I'll be sure to stop by Danny Boy's as soon as I'm out."

"Splendid!" She gave one last wave then followed Holmes. As soon as they were through the gate Lestrade was all over Holmes.

"Please tell me what all this is about." Thrusting a paper into Holmes's hands.

The headlines read "London in Terror" and "Blackwood Walks With the Devil".

"All in good time, my friend." Lestrade sighed.

"Holmes, if you don't tell me what's going on soon, I'll have you in there

playing Victoria and Albert faster than a bookie's runner." He handed a

handkerchief to Holmes.

"Now, clean yourself up and make yourself look presentable." Holmes turned

to Kate.

"Kate, I think this is a visit I should take alone. You may go home, the pub,

whatever pleases you." He smiled at Kate who smiled back.

"Alright, bye Holmes." Kate strutted away heading back to the house. She

planned on changing, then going to the pub for another night of spirits.

When she got back to the house she took a long awaited bath. She poured lily scented bath salt into the water and breathed deeply. Her muscles relaxed as she gave a moan at the feeling. She sat for awhile in the water, dreaming as she did often, but something new appeared in her daydreams. A man, which had never happened before. He was leaning against a tree on a hill.

She saw herself walk to him unafraid, anxious to see him. When she reached him she smiled and touched his arm. He turned around and she was able to see who it was. It was Watson. He smiled at her and took her in his arms. Slowly their faces grew closer, and just when their lips were to touch a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Kate called standing and wrapping herself in a towel.

"It's Mrs. Hudson, dear. I was wondering if you'd like a spot of tea before you left."

"Some tea would be lovely, thank you. Give me a moment, let me put on my robe." Kate rose from the tub and put on her oriental silk robe. She walked to the door and let Mrs. Hudson in.

"Just put it on the table next to my vanity. I'll sip at it while I dress."

"Right Miss." Mrs. Hudson said walking to Kate's bedroom. Just then a bell for the door rang. Mrs. Hudson disappeared the reappeared in Kate's room.

"It's Mr. Watson, Miss. I let him into the study. Shall I tell him you'll meet him there?"

"Yes" Kate said almost immediately. "I'll be there in a moment." She quickly put on some trousers then a shirt and walked into the study where Watson stood waiting for her.

"Hello John. What brings you here?" She asked pouring some tea for them.

"Hello Kate. I came to apologize for my behavior this morning, and the fact that it was partially my fault you were landed in jail." Kate gave Watson a smile and handed him his cup and taking a sip of hers.

"It's perfectly alright, John. One would expect to get caught in such things when they are acquainted with Sherlock Holmes." John smiled at her lightly staring her in her eyes.

"It's curious how he could have a cousin like you." He stated. Kate blushed nervously.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No, no, it's just. You are so….oh, the words that would describe you, Kate." Watson leaned back against a desk and sipped his tea before setting it down.

"What sort of words?" Kate asked hands folded behind her back.

"Kind, admirable, enchanting, gracious, and at the same time passionate, cunning, and dexterous. You really are one of a kind."

Kate looked down at her feet. Why was he talking to her like this? What about Mary?

"Thank you, John."

"It's my pleasure, Kate." It was silent for awhile before Kate spoke.

"I better finish getting ready. I told Jack I'd play at the pub tonight."

Watson smiled. "Of course. Mind if I join you, it seems I have no plans tonight."

"Why not?" Kate smiled and left to finish dressing. She didn't dress elaborately, in fact she dressed quite plainly. She donned a simple brown suit and boots. Her lips were colored a light red and her hair was pulled back with a rose colored ribbon. Grabbing her guitar she walked back into the study.

"Ready?" She asked Watson who was still leaning against the desk. He nodded and they walked outside.

"Taxi!" Watson yelled at the street raising a hand. A carriage stopped at once and they climbed in.

"Danny Boy's in White Chapel." Kate said getting comfortable. The coachman turned to her.

"Would you be the wondrous Kate I keep hearing about? The one who sings and plays like the angels themselves?" He asked smiling.

"Aye, the very same, sir." Kate smiled.

"I've heard much about you, Miss. Talk of the Dublin Lass has spread like wildfire. Expect a large crowd tonight, Miss." Kate's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Excellent! Let's not keep the waiting then!"

"Aye, Miss." The coachman got the horses going and Kate leaned back in her seat smiling to herself. Watson looked on smiling.

"You're getting quite popular. They even have a stage name for you!"

"The Dublin Lass…I love it. It suits me." Kate said.

"That it does." Watson agreed.

They stayed silent the rest of the ride, both smiling softly and looking out the windows. When they arrived Kate noted the coachman was far from wrong. Danny Boy's was packed. Watson and Kate got out of the carriage and walked through the crowd of people to get inside.

"She's here! The Dublin Lass is here!" Someone called out making Kate blush lightly. Jack came over to them and hugged Kate.

"Welcome back, lass. Watson we saved a seat for ye over at the bar."

"Thank you, sir." Watson said tipping his hat. He made his way over and sat down as Kate was taking her place on the stage. Behind her sat Shaun, the man with the flute, and the man with the drum. She talked for them for a moment the strummed her guitar lightly. The pub quieted considerably. She plucked tuning it here and there for a moment before she was ready.

"Take it away Caine!" She said turning to him. He started to beat his drum at a rather fast pace and soon the flute player joined in. The kept the quick beat for awhile before Kate joined in singing in Gaelic.

"_A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí_

_A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé._

_Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_

_Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_

_Tá ceann buí óir ar an dúlamán gaelach_

_Tá dhá chluais mhaol ar an dúlamán maorach_

_Bróga breaca dubha ar an dúlamán gaelach_

_Tá bearéad agus triús ar an dúlamán maorach_ "

Many men and woman had begun to dance in front of the stage and many people clapped their hands or stomped their foot. Kate's voice seemed to flitter around wavering around the room rising and falling.

"_Góide a thug na tíre thú? arsa an dúlamán gaelach_

_Ag súirí le do níon, arsa an dúlamán maorach_

_Rachaimid chun Niúir leis an dúlamán gaelach_

_Ceannóimid bróga daora ar an dúlamán maorach_

_Ó chuir mé scéala chuici, go gceannóinn cíor dí_

_'Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam, go raibh a ceann cíortha_

_Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach_

_Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach_

_Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_

_Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_

_Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí_

_Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_

_Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí_

_B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_"

She finished and Watson joined in the applause. Kate smiled nodding at the crowd and readied herself for her next song. She plucked her guitar lightly and the room became silent.

" _I wish I was in Carrickfergus_

_Only for nights in Ballygrand_

_I would swim over the deepest ocean_

_The deepest ocean for my love to find_

_But the sea is wide and I cannot swim over_

_Neither have I wings to fly_

_If I could find me a handsome boats man_

_To ferry me over to my love and die_

_My childhood days bring back sad reflections_

_Of happy times spent so long ago_

_My childhood friends and my own relations_

_Have all passed on now like melting snow_

_But I'll spend my days in endless roaming_

_Soft is the grass, my bed is free_

_Ah, to be back now in Carrickfergus_

_On that long road down to the sea_

_I'll spend my days in endless roaming_

_Soft is the grass, my bed is free_

_But I am sick now, and my days are numbered_

_Come all you young men and lay me down "_

Endless applause seemed to follow, as always, but Kate only smiled lightly as she immediately went into the next song. Again, slow plucking indicating a soft melodious song was to come.

" _I've met some folks _

_Who say that I'm a dreamer_

_And I've no doubt _

_There's truth in what they say_

_But sure a body's bound to be a dreamer_

_When all the things he loves are far away_

_And precious things _

_Are dreams unto an exile_

_They take him o'er _

_The land across the sea_

_Especially when it happens he's an exile_

_From that dear lovely Isle of Innisfree_

_And when the moonlight _

_Peeps across the rooftops_

_Of this great city_

_Wondrous though it be_

_I scarcely feel its wonder or laughter_

_I'm once again back home in Innisfree "_

Watson watched Kate closely. She played what she felt, and she sang and played of love that would not work, and dreams of the heart that wouldn't come true. Watson couldn't help but wonder, was it he she was singing of?

"

_I wonder o'er green hills_

_Through dreamy valleys_

_And find a peace _

_No other land would know_

_I hear the birds make music fit for angels_

_And watch the rivers laughing _

_As they flow_

_And then into a humble shack I wander-_

_My dear old home-_

_And tenderly behold_

_The folks I love _

_Around the turf fire gathered_

_On bended knee _

_Their rosary is told_

_But dreams don't last_

_Though dreams are not forgotten_

_And soon I'm back _

_To stern reality_

_But though they pave_

_The footways here with gold dust_

_I still would choose _

_My Isle of Innisfree_ "

The crowd clapped lightly as if entranced by her. Watson didn't move but watched as Shaun started to play another soft tune. He played and played moving with the music. He finally stepped back slowly and Kate rose to sing.

" _Where Lagan stream sings lullaby_

_There blows a lily fair_

_The twilight gleam is in her eye_

_The night is on her hair_

_And like a love-sick lennan-shee_

_She has my heart in thrall_

_Nor life I owe nor liberty_

_With love is lord of all._

_And sometimes when the beetle's horn_

_Hath lulled the eve to sleep_

_I steal unto her shieling lorn_

_And thru the dooring peep._

_There on the cricket's singing stone,_

_She spares the bogwood fire,_

_And hums in sad sweet undertones_

_The song of heart's desire "_

The violin and other instruments were long forgotten and Kate ran a hand through her hair as she sang the last few notes.

"_The song of heart's desire."_

The pub again applauded lightly but at the same time loudly for the Dublin Lass. Kate smiled softly at everyone before leaning down and packing up her guitar. Watson straightened waiting for her to come talk to him but she headed straight for the door. Confused he followed her trying to maneuver as fast as he could through the crowd. By the time he got out the door that taxi was turning the corner.

Watson gave a deep sigh and stared after it. He remembered the look on her face as he sang. She looked beautifully tragic, singing of love, what he knew to be his love. He didn't think he could stand to restrain himself any longer. Mary or no Mary, he knew he was greatly attracted to her.

"Go after her boy, she needs ye tonight." Watson turned to see jack leaning against the wall behind him.

"She really loves ye, and ye'd be a fool to just watch her go. I see ye watchin' her all night. Go to her Watson." Watson smiled lightly at him and nodded, then flagged down another taxi. He climbed in and settled himself.

"Where too?" The driver asked.

"221B Baker Street please."

Kate sat on the chair in front of her vanity with a very, very small glass of brandy in front of her. She normally wasn't one to resort to alcohol, much like her cousin, but tonight she really thought she needed a drink. Even in the twenty minutes it had been there she had only taken one sip.

She leaned her head on her arm as she traced the rim of the glass with her finger. She observed the golden amber color and noted in her head how much it resembled John Watson's eyes. She sighed at this thought. She scolded herself for letting herself become so stupidly infatuated with the man.

Straightening herself she looked in the mirror at her appearance. She saw great beauty, as many did, but she saw little happiness. This upset her. She stood and turned away from the mirror. She could be happy without him. Couldn't she? Just then a light knocking came from the door.

"Come in." she said softly. Sherlock entered the room and smiled at her.

"How are you doing Kate?" He asked her.

"I'm doing fine." She said smiling softly at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and studied her for a few moments. Kate just stood with an innocent expression. He finally broke away.

"Alright Kate. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright Sherlock, goodnight." He nodded at her and walked out of the room closing the door. So it was that noticeable. Damnit Kate. How could she let herself do this? Another knock came at her door and it opened and someone entered. Without turning her back Kate spoke.

"Yes Sherlock, I'm fine. There is no need to worry over me." She said sighing.

"I'm not Sherlock." Watson said from behind her. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to face him.

"John." He stepped very close to her, so close she had to look up at him.

"Kate I…" He stopped midsentence and stared into her eyes. Both of them had a quicker more deep breath as they simply stood there.

"I…" He faded off again as he brought a hand up to push hair back from her face and stroke her cheek. Involuntarily her eyes fluttered close at this and she gave a small sigh. Letting his coat, cane, and hat drop to the floor he brought his other hand up and ran them both lightly into her hair. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I…" He whispered softly leaning further in letting there lips brush lightly. That was all it took. Both leaned in quickly to capture the others lips and kiss them. Kate leaned against him as she brought her arms around his neck holding him to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her to them. Both kissed with a hidden passion neither thought they would ever be able to expose. Kate's fingers wrapped and tugged at Watson's hair and her rubbed circles into her lower back. It was a moment of true ecstasy.

"Miss Kate?" Kate and Watson jumped back from each other.

"Yes?" She called back trying to mask the huskiness of her voice.

"Will you be having any supper before bed?" Mrs. Hudson replied from behind the door.

"Uh...yes. Send it up will you please?"

"Of course, Miss." Kate sighed and looked down. Watson turned back to Kate.

"I…." He sighed and his head dropped a little. "Mary."

Kate closed her eyes at the word that shot through her heart like a stake. The delirium of the kiss shared just moments before has vanished. Kate bit her lip and nodded. Watson made a move as if to hold her, but reached down to pick up his fallen items. With one last look he walked out the door.

Kate stood frozen to her spot. Her lips were red and swollen from the kiss, her eyes were red and swollen with tears. Her chest rose and fell with unsteady breaths and she felt a tear run silently down her cheek. She looked back in the mirror and saw herself. Eyes gleaming with tears, lips parted in a cry that she wouldn't let come. Chest rising and falling with the breaths that seemed to make her ache. She looked away.

Mrs. Hudson gave a knock at the door before entering with a large silver tray. She set it down next to the vanity and stood next to it.

"Roast beef, potatoes, and some carrots to my dear." She said softly and sweetly. Kate blinked and gulped.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson, I've changed my mind. I apologize if it has gone to waste." Mrs. Hudson stepped in front of her and took Kate's face in her hands. It wasn't as Watson had though; it was more of a motherly way.

"Please it, Miss. It'll help with the pain I promise." Kate looked at her the sat in front of the food. With her fork she took a piece of carrot and started to nibble it. It was then she realized how hungry she was and she took the whole piece in her mouth. Mrs. Hudson patted her on the back.

"There you are dear. Get some rest." And then she left the room. Kate looked after her and smiled lightly. Mrs. Hudson had picked up a few tricks from Mr. Holmes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Eep! This one was so short! Filler , i guess. Anyway, i forgot to tell you guys! All the music i'm getting i got from the Celtic Women. (woman?) I know they didn't write everything but all these songs they sang:) Enjoy!_

_Much Love_

_Kate_

"Of course, she interpreted my intentions entirely."

"Naturally, sir." Clark replied. Kate smirked as she listened while looking out the window. They had just picked her up and where heading to Rothrin Manor. What business they had there she had yet to discover but she had a feeling she'd find out soon enough.

"That's why I find this modern religious fervor so troubling. There's no latitude for misunderstanding." Sherlock continued.

"Faith runs right over reason, sir." Clark said.

"Indeed. And chambermaids were once such a liberal breed." Clark looked down at this.

"My wife's a chambermaid, sir." Kate's eyes widened as she turned to look at the men. Sherlock was frozen in place and Clark bravely held a small smile.

"Anyhow, a good thing she was offended, or we may never have found you."

"Yes..." Sherlock mumbled.

"The inspector's been over to Baker Street himself this morning, sir."

"Ah…" Sherlock mumbled again. It was quiet a few moments before Clark leaned forward toward Holmes.

"Just joking about the wife, sir." He smiled. Sherlock nodded and smiled a little. Kate fully grinned and gave a little laugh as the pulled in front of the building. They got out of the carriage and entered the home, walking up the stairs and into a master bedroom. They crossed through there and entered a bathroom where an older man sat dead in a drained bathtub.

"We've checked everything, sir. No sign of a break in and the butler didn't hear a thing. So, body in the bathtub his eyes were wide open and the only thing missing was his ring."

Kate stood back arms crossed and watched as Sherlock inspected the room. He walked over to the tub and took a look at the body. He then ran a finger over the tub and rubbed his finger and thumb together. He gave a little "Hmm…" and carried on. He went and stood staring at one of them men.

"Why did you drain the water?" He asked turning to Clark.

"Out of common decency, sir."

"Crime is common, logic is rare. The decent thing to do is catch the killer, not provide comfort for the corpse." He looked about the room spraying a cologne helter skelter. He took a seat, crossed his legs, then chuckled. He then pointed to a glass bowl.

"What is that?" A guard next to it picked it up and sniffed it.

"Jasmine bath salts, sir."

"Superb. Probably comes from a larger container which will either be in the pantry, high up where it's warm and dry. Or in a linen cabinet with a vent."

Clark nodded and his men went to leave.

"And Constable, you could do worse than to check the ground near the rear windows for any footprints. Data, data, data, I cannot make bricks without clay." Clark nodded and left the room. Kate smiled and stepped over to him.

"Where's the hidden room?" She asked. Holmes smiled at her.

"You catch on quickly." He said as he sprayed the cologne behind him. He rose as it seeped into the wall. He ran a finger down it and knocked at it a couple of times before pushing a piece of wood. The wall went back and revealed a sort of religious shrine.

Sherlock stepped forward and knelt before a table. He picked up a tooth and put it in his coat pocket. He did the same with a bone. Picking up a few strands of hair and an eagle feather he placed those in a book with he too placed in his pocket.

"Mr. Holmes?" came the constable's voice. Sherlock stood not facing them.

"Was it in the cupboard or the pantry?"

"The pantry, sir."

"Hmm. I don't know what to make of this. Excellent work. Adieu!" Kate followed Sherlock out of the house where they left for 221B Baker Street.

The two cousins sat in Sherlock's large study sipping tea. Kate was plucking at Sherlock's violin and he watched her, sometimes fixing her fingers for her. When she needed less help he sat back.

"So, I was rather tied up last night. What were you doing?" He asked her. She stopped plucking for a moment then took a sip of her tea.

"Well, I went to the pub and played a few. Then came home, changed, and ate a little supper. Then it was off to bed." She smiled at him.

"Did anyone accompany you to the pub? A doctor, perhaps?" Kate dropped her smile.

"Holmes."

"Your starting to sound like him, have you too been going behind my back?"

"Sherlock!" He shut up as she closed her eyes.

"He chose Mary, not me." She ran a hand over her face and looked at him.

"I'm not one to come between love, Sherlock."

Sherlock opened the door to Watson's office. Kate stood out of site shushing the men carrying the corps behind her. Sherlock was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Didn't know you were here." She heard Watson say.

"Since this room is no longer yours, do you mind if I utilize it?" Holmes asked getting straight to the point.

"Be my guest." Watson smiled.

"Alright boys, in here." Kate said as Sherlock opened the doors for them.

"Where would you like him?"

"The table, put him on the table." Kate said pointing at it. Watson furrowed his eyebrows watching them untie the cover of the corpse.

"Thanks gents." Sherlock said dismissing the men. Watson turned to get some books of a shelf.

"Who is he?"

"The man who tried to kill you at Reordan's. His neck didn't survive the impact of Dredger landing on him. "

"Yes…thanks for that by the way." Watson sad to Holmes. Sherlock looked up for a moment then back at the body.

"There is some consolation in the knowledge that he could be of service to his fellow man." He lifted and arm and inspected it as Kate sat on the ledge of a window.

"His elbows and arms are stained with blood, it's older than his own injuries."

Holmes looked up to see Watson observing him intently and raised an eyebrow. When he looked away Holmes continued to Kate.

"None of it is human. He's not a butcher, let me see." He set down the magnifying glass he had been holding and lit a small flame. He cut a strand of the man's hair and lit it.

"Yellow flame, green bursts. An industrial worker." He scraped some dirt from under the man's finger and smelt it.

"Pff, coal. River silt. The slag on his trousers should put him squarely in…"

"Nine elms." Watson interrupted.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock asked.

"The area your looking for is Nine Elms." Sherlock nodded.

"I wondered. Do you remember where I put the Lord's Register of member's interests?"

"The stepladder." Kate and Watson said at the same time. Kate smirked as Watson looked away. Sherlock went to retrieve it and Watson looked through some books. Very suddenly he picked up the magnifying glass and studied the man's eyes.

"Well Blackwood's had his hand in just about everything that's corrosive to the spirit. Woolwich Arsenal. Limehouse Chemical Works." Holmes stated.

"It'll probably be a factory by the river." Watson said without looking up.

"What's that?" Holmes asked. Watson looked up then turned away.

"Never mind." Kate smirked more at Sherlock's game.

"You don't know where my rugby ball went, do you?" He asked the cousins.

"No, not a clue." Holmes looked back at his book.

"Queenshithe Slaughterhouse. Nine Elms. A factory by the river. Come on, Kate. It should lead us right to Blackwood dead or alive." Kate jumped up and followed Holmes.

"Yay, I finally get to meet Crazy Magic Zombie Man." She said lightly. They grabbed there coats and walked out the door. Their taxi was about to leave when Watson stopped and got in. He handed a revolver to Sherlock.

"Ten minutes." Holmes smiled victoriously and looked out the window.

Kate giggled as Sherlock and the boats man laughed heartily in the moonlight. They were on a boat to the sewers and the Capitan dubbed Watson worthy of shoveling coal.

"More coal, Doctor!" He called and laughed as Sherlock rang the bell. He laughed and looked at Kate.

"That's a good one. He's such a tit." Kate giggled again at her cousin and looked as Watson joined them.

"Glad to see you three are working hard." He said sarcastically.

"It's not a ladies place to shovel coal." Kate said turning up her nose. Watson ignored her and continued.

"And I thought we were trying to be discreet." The Capitan turned and held a finger up to him.

"You would not last one day in the navy." He walked away and Watson looked at Holmes.

"Holmes are you sure there are no alternative means of transportation that that?"

"I assure you no one knows these waterways better. Tanner's practically a fish himself!"

"He certainly drinks like one." Watson muttered. Kate laughed and looked at Tanner.

"Oh you found a sense of humor, Doctor." He leaned next to Kate. "If only just a sense." Kate smiled and looked at Watson who rolled his eyes and fixed his sleeves.

"Better take over, bit tricky down here."

When they stopped Holmes jumped off into the water and headed to shore. Watson followed but held his arms open for Kate to jump into. She pursed her lips and jumped into the water instead.

"I'm fine, Doctor." She followed Holmes onto shore and into a building. They found a room full of barrels but in the back was a sort of lab with glass windows.

"Reordan." Kate said.

"Right." Sherlock told her. "All that's missing is the ginger midget."

They walked inside and saw various bottles, vials, and papers. There was a spot lighter than the rest of the floor where clearly something large once sat. Kate leaned down to inspect it.

"How long ago do you think the moved whatever was here?" She asked Holmes.

"Not minutes." He replied. Watson stepped in.

"What do you suppose it was?"

"Something mechanical." Sherlock leaned down and picked up a rat snipping off it's tail.

"Holmes, look at this." Watson said. They walked into a room full of pigs. It was the main part of the slaughterhouse. It gave Kate chills. It seemed very empty but Watson and Holmes pulled out there revolvers. Watson looked at Kate's empty hands.

"Surely you have one." He said to her. She shook her head.

"I don't like guns." Cautiously they stepped further into the room. On the wall were the numbers 1:18.

"1;18." Watson said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Chapter and verse." Holmes told him. "Revelations 1:18. 'I am he that liveth, and was dead.'" Then a voice seemed to come from every corner of the room.

"'And behold I am alive forever more.'" The three backed against a wall looking in all directions for Blackwood.

"I warned you Holmes, to accept that this was beyond your control. Beyond what your rational mind could comprehend."

"What a busy afterlife you're having." Holmes called.

"I want you to bear witness." Blackwood continued. "Tomorrow at midday the world as you know it will end."

"Show me your face and it'll be the end of your world." Watson muttered.

"John." Kate warned.

"Save your bullets, Watson." Holmes agreed. Blackwood's face appeared behind them.

"A gift for you." Watson, Kate, and Holmes jumped back Watson and Holmes firing at the wall. Watson shot once but Holmes shot until his gun was empty.

"What was that about saving bullets?" Watson asked. Just then wheels started moving making loud mechanical sounds. Fire erupted and Kate heard the sounds of a struggling woman. It was Irene Adler.

"She followed you here, Holmes." Blackwood yelled. "You led your lamb to slaughter." The three went to the roster, if that was what you could call it, and Watson threw a cover at Sherlock.

"This game is designed to hurt." Sherlock nodded and threw it over himself jumping into the flames. He jumped onto the conveyer and him and Irene were out of site.

"We need to stop the fire." Kate told him as she started trying levers.

"Watson!" Holmes called. "It's warm in here, Watson!" Watson finally pulled the right lever and the flames died down. Sherlock hopped off throwing the cover aside. Kate smiled at Irene.

"Hello again, Miss Adler." Irene gave her a half smile gave a small laugh. The conveyer stopped and Watson took the cloth out of her mouth. She gasped and breathed deeply.

"Hold on, Irene." He said.

"I can't! I can't, I can't!" She gasped.

"Here let me take your weight." Watson put her on his shoulder and she breathed in relief. Holmes stepped to Watson.

"Give us a leg up, old boy." He climbed on Watson and Watson gave a throaty yell.

"These German locks always give me trouble." Holmes said to himself. Just then metal started creaking and Kate could hear the sound of a saw.

"Keep at it Holmes, I'll buy you time!" Kate yelled looking at them quickly. She looked around and saw a bowl of hooves. She threw them to the ground and they got caught in a wheel. They conveyer stopped for a few moments. Holmes was hacking at Irene's chains with a butcher's knife.

"It's not working!"

"Keep calm." Watson told her. The belt started to move again and Kate threw more hooves at the wheel but it was just eating them. Suddenly it stopped again. Holmes lifted Watson's jacket and took of his belt.

"Don't get excited. Kate turn off that valve." Kate rushed at the valve he pointed at and turned it to the right. She saw Holmes hanging off the conveyer in front of Irene so she took the place behind her. Watson went behind Kate. The wheel moved again and the saw started back up. Holmes looked at them.

"We'll bounce in three, two, one!" They bounced and the conveyer broke. Kate fell on Watson and Irene would have fallen into the saw if Sherlock hadn't of held her back. They all got up and brushed themselves of. Irene turned to Watson and Kate.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Watson smiled and Kate gave a chuckle.

"Not at all." Irene smiled then turned to Holmes.

"I'm gonna get after Blackwood." Watson said turning and beginning to walk out.

"I'm going with him." Kate said following him. When they got outside they saw the boat leaving and a very well dressed man sitting on it. He nodded at them as Watson ran after him.. While running Watson felt a small thread break and they both heard a little ding. They looked at each other in fear. Kate started to run to him holding out her arms.

"John!"

"Kate, no!" Watson took her in his arms and turned her away from the explosion. They managed to stay on their feet but another explosion knocked them roughly to the ground. Kate held on tightly to Watson as more and more explosions boomed around them. When it became silent Kate opened her eyes slightly to see something gold flittering in front of her. She looked at Watson who looked unconscious then reached out to grab it. It was the locket Kate had seen Mary Morison where before, that help a picture of John. What was it doing here?

Kate tried to stand but her legs gave away and she fell with a cry. She heard Watson moan beside her. Then she faintly heard the shouts of men and footsteps rushing toward her. She saw the inspector and the constable. She was put onto a stretcher then carried onto a boat.

"John…" She whimpered.

"He's fine, Miss. He's safe." Lestrade assured her. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes slipping into unconsciousness.

When Kate woke she found her in a bed opposite Watsons. Mary was leaning next to him. Kate touched the locket in her pocket and narrowed her eyes.

"Water." Watson was mumbling. Mary walked over to a pitcher and glass.

"Alright, I'm getting some." She watched as Mary poured the water and then opened a ring on her finger. She poured a generous amount of green powder into the water then mixed it in. When she was done the glass looked just like a glass of normal water. Kate sat up and reached out an arm.

"No!" Mary whipped around to face her and glared.

"You." She said full of spite. Kate stood pulling the locket out of her pocket.

"Lose something?" Mary laughed.

"I knew it'd be you or Holmes to figure me out. I have a question. Have you heard from Oran recently?" Kate froze at the name.

"How do you know him?" Mary grabbed her things and ran out the door. Kate tried to run after her but her legs gave away and she fell to the floor. Holmes ran in dressed like a doctor.

"Kate! What happened?" He helped Kate sit up and looked over at Watson who was waking up.

"Mary. She set the bomb. It wasn't Adler's man or Blackwood. It's Oran Gallagher. A crazy suitor my step father tried to push on me. Mary just tried to kill Watson. Take a look at that water she poured something into it." Sherlock went to look at the water as Kate went to Watson.

"John. We have to get you out of here. We're taking you home."

"Kate…" He mumbled nodding.

She quickly wrapped his wounds and put on his shirt. She woke him up enough to get him on his feet and Sherlock helped them out of the building and they climbed into a taxi.

"221B Baker Street." Kate said to the driver. She turned to Watson and slapped lightly at his face.

"John. John, time to wake up. Come on John!" Kate said holding his face in her hands. Sherlock pulled out a small bottle and handed it to her.

"Here, it's whiskey." Kate pulled the cork out with her teeth and tipped John's head back. Slowly she let the drink pour down his throat. He popped right up.

"What happened?" He demanded. Kate twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Well, do you promise that you'll believe everything I say?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes." He said cautiously. Kate sighed and leaned back.

"The explosion wasn't caused by Blackwood. It was caused by Mary. She's in league with Oran." She closed her eyes then stared at Watson.

"I never did tell you why I came back to London, did I?" She said. Watson shook his head and Kate looked warily at Sherlock then back at Watson.

"I was engaged." She said shortly. Watson's eyes widened as he looked between the two of them, his gaze finally rested on Holmes who for once had a serious face.

"You knew this? And you didn't tell me?"

"She told me not to." He said shrugging. Watson turned on Kate.

"Why not? You didn't think it was important to tell me that's you were engaged?"

"John, it was an arranged marriage." Watson visibly relaxed.

"Oh…so this Oran fellow is, was, your fiancé?" Kate nodded.

"I hate him. My step father set it all up. He never liked me. Mother will deny it, but he does. It's because I'm not really his. He always hated me. But don't worry over that, he's an impossible man. But Oran. He's rich, powerful, and bloody crazy. I tried to run from him once, but he caught me and gave me this." She lifted her sleeve to see an "O" carved into her skin. She gave a sigh.

"Now Mary is working with him, they'll try to kill you, Watson." Kate looked at him with a concerned expression the looked at Sherlock.

"We need to focus on Blackwood though." Sherlock nodded.

"Right." He looked behind him at the driver. "Stop please." He got out and walked into a building. Kate recognized it as the boxing match building and looked back at Watson.

"You need rest." She told him. He leaned back and closed his eyes to appease her. When they arrived she prodded him and they went inside. Kate sighed deeply and stretched.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She told him, smiling lightly. He nodded and she made for the door.

"Kate," He said stopping her. She turned to him and saw he was looking at her sadly.

"I don't know why I choose Mary. I stopped thinking of her the moment I saw you." She stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh John." She said into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her the best he could and sighed. Then he pulled away and led her over to a couch. He laid across it and she knelt beside him. He lifted a hand to her face and traced her cheek.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" He asked smiling. She smiled and gave a giggle. He grinned at this.

"You want me to sing you a lullaby?" She asked.

"Yes, now hurry up I want to go to sleep." He closed his eyes and got comfortable. When she didn't sing he peeped at her through one eye.

"Go on." He prodded. She sighed and smiled at him.

"_Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes_

_And save the questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a bird out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep inside this lover's heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday a child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me "_

Kate leaned against him as she watched his sleeping face. He was so beautiful to her. How could Mary just use him like that. But now that she was gone Kate could have him all to herself. This thought brought a smile to her face as she softly fell asleep.


	6. NOTICE

Hello Darlings,

I'm sorry to announce I will be discontinuing this story until further notice. While I enjoy the story it''s either in to great a need of revision (in my opinion) or I have other projects I would like to focus on. Do not think I am abandoning it though, it is very possible in the future I will come back and publish more. Until then, I hope some of my other stories may interest and please you!

xoxx,

K


End file.
